Let the Sparks Fly
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Une soeur oubliée. Une vengeresse abusée. Une fugitive coupable. Trois filles. Trois pouvoirs. Trois destins. Deux points communs. East River. L'Insaisissable. Une étincelle. Laquelle sera-t-elle ? (Première partie : Cassie)
1. Prologue

Courir.

Courir. Plus vite. Plus loin.

Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin.

Loin de ce massacre. Loin de ce sang. Loin de ces morts.

Loin d'_eux._

Courir. Sauter. Eviter les racines. Les branches. Les flaques de boue.

Ma vision était brouillée. J'ignorais si c'était la pluie ou mes larmes qui en étaient responsables. Tout mes sens étaient en ébullition. J'avais conscience du moindre cheveux plaqué sur mon visage, de chaque parcelle de mon uniforme sur ma peau. Si je m'arrêtais, j'aurais arraché ces morceaux de tissus et ma peau avec sans aucune hésitation.

Je voulais mettre fin à ces 4 années de calvaire. Les oublier. J'avais cru que je pourrais y échapper ces derniers jours, mais le sang tâchant ma peau attestait du contraire.

Je devais m'éloigner. Courir toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin.

Le sang bourdonnait dans mes oreilles, se mêlant à la pluie et à nos respirations haletantes. Et pourtant je ne les entendais pas. Seul me parvenait le bruit du scanner et sa voix métallique.

_Identification. Cassiopée Lennox. Matricule 458-937._

Ce nom que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des années. Ce numéro que j'avais beaucoup trop entendu.

L'identification de Christian avait retenti ensuite. Puis celle de Taylor.

Mon sang devint glace en pensant à la jeune femme. Seule l'adrénaline me permit de continuer à courir.

Taylor. _Mon Dieu, Taylor !_ Elle... Elle s'était sacrifiée pour nous. Elle ne portait plus ses gants en plastique lorsque le FSP l'avait traînée hors de la voiture. La plupart avait perdu connaissance sur le coup, quand notre voiture avait quitté la route mais pas moi. Ni Christian, ni Taylor.

Taylor qui était Jaune. Taylor qui avait fait exploser les appareils électriques présents sur le FSP qui l'avait attrapée. Taylor qui nous avait hurlé de nous enfuir.

Christian qui m'avait relevée et entraînée dans les profondeurs des bois.

Moi qui avais obligé le FSP à lâcher l'arme qu'il braquait sur nous. Moi qui avais suivi Christian. Moi qui avais abandonné Taylor.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains. Mon regard remonta le long des traînées de sang qui les maculaient pour finir sur mon uniforme. Ce bleu terne que j'avais beaucoup trop vu, qui était désormais constellé de taches rouges. Un mélange du sang des occupants de la voiture et du mien, très certainement.

J'ignorais si je souhaitais qu'ils y aient d'autres survivants ou qu'ils soient tous morts sur le coup.

La mort était probablement préférable à la vie dans un camp.

Je glissai soudain sur une flaque de boue que je n'avais pas vue. Je tombai en avant et tendis les mains devant moi par réflexe. Je me retrouvai suspendue quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, mais n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de faire un geste pour me remettre debout ou atterrir dans l'herbe, là où il n'y avait pas de boue. L'adrénaline m'avait permis de déclencher mon aptitude, mais en temps normal je ne savais pas m'en servir. C'est pourquoi, l'instant suivant, je tombai tête la première dans la boue.

J'aurais pu rester là une éternité, me noyer là-dedans. Je ne méritais pas mieux. Je les avais abandonnés. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, mais je m'étais lâchement enfuie.

Des mains se posèrent sur mon dos, mes épaules, glissèrent sous mes aisselles et me relevèrent. Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mon dos. Le tronc d'un arbre. On m'avait assise contre le tronc d'un arbre.

-Je crois qu'on est assez loin. On peut faire une pause. Ils ne vont de toutes manières pas faire grands cas de nous deux. On ne doit pas valoir grand chose.

Christian frotta mon visage pour en enlever la boue. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que c'était avec le haut de son uniforme qu'il venait de le faire.

-Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise...

Il continua de me frotter le visage avec le tissu vert avant de me prendre le menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête vers lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux, alors que son inquiétude transparaissait dans les siens.

-Cassie ? Dis quelque chose !

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et je me rendis seulement compte que je tremblais de tout mes membres.

-Je... je les ai abandonnés. Je... J'aurais pu les aider.

Ma voix me sembla lointaine, rauque. C'était la voix d'une étrangère. Il m'observa un instant avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Soit on restait avec eux et ils nous renvoyaient dans un camp, soit on fuyait.

-Ils sont morts..., murmurai-je. Ils sont tous morts...

Il garda le silence un long moment. Christian savait que je ne parlais pas des jeunes avec nous dans la voiture. Les FSP n'avaient aucune raison de les tuer, seulement s'ils opposaient de la résistance, mais comme aucun de nous ne savait réellement se servir suffisamment de son pouvoir que pour blesser quelqu'un, je supposais qu'ils n'avaient rien tenté.

Non, je pensais à tout ces jeunes qui étaient morts trois jours plus tôt, lorsque nous nous étions échappés de Caledonia. J'ignorais combien avaient péri. Beaucoup. Au moins une centaine.

A cause de nous. A cause de moi, Liam, Jack, Chubs et Christian.

Parce que nous avions voulu y croire. Nous leur avions promis que nous réussirions. Qu'une fois dehors tout irait mieux. Qu'ils pourraient revoir leur famille. Apprendre à contrôler leurs aptitudes.

Ils étaient morts parce que nous leur avions promis la liberté.

Et nous, nous étions vivants, pour l'instant. Mais libres... je ne pouvais qu'espérer l'être.

* * *

_**J'ai craqué. Je voulais attendre un peu... mais voilà quoi.**_

_** La cover a été réalisée par Ano0518 sur Wattpad.**_

_**Les avis sont toujours les bienvenus ! ^^**_

_**Luna**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je me passai les mains sur le visage et frottai vivement. La crasse refusait obstinément de partir. J'avais passé tellement de temps sans prendre de douche qu'elle devait être incrustée dans ma peau. Je couvris ma main du savon bon marché du distributeur et me barbouillai le visage avec avant de frotter vigoureusement. J'ouvris le robinet à fond, fermai les yeux et passai mon visage sous l'eau.

Mes mains me brûlaient et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la force avec laquelle j'avais frictionné ma peau. Les coupures sur mes paumes devaient réagir avec le savon. Mais depuis toutes ses années, j'étais habituée à la douleur. Ce n'était pas un petit picotement qui allait me gêner. Quand j'eus fini d'enlever le savon de mon visage, je me redressai et me penchai par dessus le lavabo pour me rapprocher du miroir. J'avais découvert quelques jours plus tôt que j'avais des problèmes de vue. D'après Christian je devais être myope. En tout cas, ce qui était certain était que je ne voyais pas correctement les contours de mon visage sans être collée au miroir.

J'observai mon reflet un long moment encore après avoir conclu que j'avais enlevé toute la saleté possible. On devinait une peau blême, livide, sous les rougeurs dues aux frottements. J'avais toujours eu un visage assez rond, mais la privation de nourriture lui avait donné une forme étrange. Mes pommettes saillaient sous ma peau. Mes yeux marrons étaient ternes, même si, d'après Christian, ils n'avaient jamais autant brillé que ses deux dernières semaines depuis que nous nous étions enfuis. Mes cheveux étaient la partie qui me déstabilisait le plus. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de les porter courts, coupés au menton, mais 4 ans sans coiffeur... Ils avaient eu le temps de pousser. Je glissai mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Ils étaient d'un blond sale et m'arrivaient désormais à la taille.

Je soupirai. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être face à une inconnue. 4 ans sans croiser un seul miroir. 4 longues années. Les seuls moments où je m'étais faite une idée de ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler était lorsque j'avais croisé un reflet trouble dans de l'eau. Lorsque mon visage se reflétait dans les lunettes de Chubs. Lorsque Jack tentait de me faire sourire en m'assurant que l'uniforme bleu me seyait parfaitement.

Mon coeur se serra douloureusement et je fermai les yeux. Chubs, Jack, Liam. J'ignorais s'ils s'en étaient sortis. Je priais pour qu'ils aient pu s'en sortir. Ils avaient dû s'en sortir. Chubs était l'un des garçons les plus intelligents que je connaisse, même plus calé dans certains domaines que beaucoup de Verts. Jack avait toujours su contrôler son aptitude ; ils avaient même essayé de nous apprendre à Chubs et moi à nous servir des nôtres, sans grand succès pour ma part. Et Liam avait réussi à mettre sur pied la révolution des jeunes du camp de Caledonia, et comme il avait fait partie de la Ligue de Enfants, il devait être capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Alors s'ils étaient restés tout les trois, il était certain qu'ils allaient bien. En arrivant à ce constat, je relâchai ma respiration, expirant lentement par la bouche. Ma prise se desserra sur le bord de l'évier.

Des coups retentirent contre la porte. Je lâchai un cri de surprise et fis un bond en arrière, le coeur au bord des lèvres. D'une main fébrile, je dégageai les cheveux de mon visage et les remis en arrière. Ce n'était probablement que Christian qui me signifiait qu'il en avait marre de m'attendre. Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que j'avais presque terminé, la personne derrière la porte parla.

-Madame ? Tout va bien ? Ca fait un moment que vous êtes là-dedans.

Chaque fibre de mon être se figea. Ce n'était pas Christian. C'était la voix d'un homme, résolument plus âgé que le Vert. Le propriétaire de la station essence. Non, non, non, non, non ! Il avait l'air de dormir derrière son comptoir quand j'étais passée. Mais il avait dû me voir quand même. En tout cas, il n'avait pas vu mon visage. Sinon, il ne m'aurait jamais appelée _madame. _Il aurait simplement contacté les autorités, j'imagine. Je fixai la porte, les yeux écarquillés, sans oser bouger. _Réfléchis, Cassie, réfléchis. _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Si je répondais, il risquait de se rendre compte que ma voix était très jeune. Mais j'aurais pu avoir 20 ans, non ? La voix d'une fille de 17 ans ne pouvait pas être très différente de celle d'une fille de 20 ans, surtout à travers une porte.

-Madame ?

Je sursautai quand il frappa à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, bon sang ?! Il fallait que je réagisse. Si je ne répondais pas, il allait entrer et verrait quel âge j'avais. Et je serais foutue. Je pouvais toujours bloquer la porte mais elle n'avait pas de verrou et la petite poubelle traînant dans un coin ne le ralentirait même pas. Il me restait mon pouvoir. J'étais télékinésiste, je devrais bien être capable de bloquer une porte, n'est-ce pas ? Je regardai nerveusement autour de moi. Je ne voyais aucune autre échappatoire. Si je l'empêchais d'entrer, je m'empêchais de sortir. Mauvaise idée.

Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure, le sang tambourinait dans mes oreilles à un rythme effréné alors que les secondes s'égrainaient. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être Verte en cet instant ! Un Vert aurait eu une idée brillante. Mais Christian était resté près de la voiture.

Je venais de décider de lui répondre, tant pis si ma voix me trahissait, quand l'homme ouvrit la porte. Nos regards se croisèrent et si le temps m'avait déjà semblé ralentir, cette fois il s'était arrêté. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma après quelques instants sans qu'aucun son n'en soit sorti, sans cesser de me dévisager. Je levai lentement les mains devant moi sans savoir si c'était pour imiter une pseudo position défensive ou si c'était pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je ne suis pas dangereuse.

Il cligna des yeux comme si ma voix venait de le sortir de sa transe. Il refit sa mimique de poisson rouge quelques fois avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu...tu es une Psi ?

J'hochai lentement la tête.

-Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas dangereuse. Je vous en prie, ne prévenez pas les autorités. Je... je m'en vais.

Ma voix avait pris des inflexions suppliantes et je ne pus l'empêcher de trembler. Je me demandais un instant si j'allais m'écrouler en sanglot en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'étais enfin parvenue à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions et à arrêter de pleurer tout le temps. Je l'aurais bien poussé pour m'exécuter et sortir de la pièce soudain beaucoup trop petite, mais je craignais sa réaction si je m'approchais. Sans parler de le toucher.

Il m'observa un long moment avant d'hocher la tête à sont tour.

-Non. Je ne les préviendrais pas. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

Je le dévisageai à sa réponse, le souffle coupé. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à ça. Même pas du tout. Il avait l'air sincère. J'ignorais s'il comptait déjà ne pas me dénoncer ou si c'était mon air terrifié qui l'avait convaincu, mais quoi qu'il en soit c'était une bénédiction.

-Vrai... vraiment ?

Il sourit.

-Vraiment. Allez viens, sors de ces toilettes.

Il recula et fit un geste vers l'extérieur. La voix de Chubs retentit dans mon esprit comme un avertissement. _Tu n'as jamais été douée pour reconnaître les menteurs. Qui te dit qu'il est sincère ? Il a peut-être même déjà prévenu les FSP. _Je secouai la tête. Non. Ne pas laisser ma parano prendre le dessus. _Ecoute-le, Cassie. Si je suis trop gentil, toi, tu es trop naïve. Ou du moins pas assez méfiante. _Je grimaçai. Lee n'allait pas s'y mettre non plus ! Et c'était un Liam Stewart imaginaire qui me reprochait de ne pas être suffisamment méfiante. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Quand il comprit que je ne passerais pas devant lui, l'homme avança en direction de la boutique de la station-essence et je le suivis à deux mètres de distance. Et puis franchement cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'être capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Avec sa calvatie, les quelques cheveux lui restant ainsi que sa barbe parfaitement blanc et son ventre bedonnant, il avait une allure de Père Noël. D'accord, c'était faible comme argument, j'en étais consciente, mais je ne pouvais pas me méfier de tout le monde tout le temps, ma santé mentale n'y survivrait pas.

Nous entrâmes et Christian se figea en nous voyant. Il était visiblement en train de piquer des trucs dans la boutique. Nous savions tout les trois qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les payer. L'adulte fit un vague signe de la main.

-Sers-toi. Je t'en prie. Si ça peut vous aider un peu.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et me regarda. J'haussai les épaules. Le Père Noël se dirigea vers le comptoir avant de me jeter un regard.

-Vous venez d'un camp ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Ca veut dire que vous êtes guéris ?

Comme pour ponctuer sa question, la radio qui diffusait jusque-là de la country à bas volume nous gratifia d'un spot publicitaire pour les camps. Comme si ça pouvait convaincre les jeunes qui se cachaient de se rendre d'eux-mêmes aux FSP. _"J'ai été guéri, vous pouvez l'être aussi_." De loin je vis Christian, debout sur une escabelle pour attraper quelque chose en hauteur, lever les yeux au plafond.

Je soupirai.

-Il n'y a pas de remède. Le gouvernement vous ment. Personne n'a jamais été guéri d'un camp. Même ce Clancy Gray, j'en suis certaine.

-D'autant plus que s'ils avaient réellement trouvé un remède, Gray ferait parader plus d'enfants guéris. A commencer par son deuxième gosse. Envoyée en Angleterre juste avant le début de l'épidémie de NIAA, et donc pas malade. C'est ça, mon oeil !

L'homme fronça les sourcils tandis que je jetai un regard à Christian pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Alors s'ils n'essaient pas de vous guérir là-bas... que se passe-t-il dans les camps ?

Nous gardâmes le silence. A peine deux semaines que nous nous étions échappés de Caledonia. Nous n'avions pas envie d'y repenser. Nous voulions rester le plus loin possible des souvenirs de ce camp de malheur.

-Ma petite-fille est là-bas, plaida-t-il. Elle n'a que 12 ans. On ne sait rien.

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux.

-Vous connaissez sa couleur ? Vert, Bleu, Jaune... ?

Je n'osais pas énoncer les autres couleurs. Je n'avais jamais croisé d'Orange. Il n'y en avait aucun à Caledonia, ni Rouge, ni Orange. Il y avait un Rouge dans le car qui nous avait amenés, Christian et moi dans ce camp de Virginie. Il était assis juste à coté de moi sur la banquette, à coté de la fenêtre. Il avait essayé de me rassurer en voyant à quel point j'étais terrifiée. Ma famille d'accueil venait de me livrer aux FSP qui effectuaient les Rafles. Il s'appelait Mason. Comme je ne cessais de trembler, il avait dû en conclure que j'avais froid. Une petite flamme avait dansé dans sa main. Dès que le FSP l'avait remarqué, il lui avait mis un coup de crosse derrière la tête. Mason avait perdu connaissance sur le coup et n'était pas revenu à lui. Je ne l'avais jamais revu.

-Bleue. Elle était Bleue, répondit l'homme Père Noël, me tirant de mes pensées.

J'hochai la tête et osai un maigre sourire. La vie dans les camps n'avait bien évidemment rien à envier, mais pour les Bleus c'était au moins plus facile que pour les autres. Nous, les FSP osaient moins nous tabasser. Les pouvoirs des Verts ne leur permettaient pas de se défendre et les Jaunes étaient contraints à porter des gants en plastique pour éviter toutes sortes de problèmes aux FSP et aux infrastructures des camps. Mais comme les Bleus étaient plus aptes à se défendre et à potentiellement blesser les FSP, c'était rarement nous qui étions traînés dans les coins sombres lorsque l'envie leur en prenait.

-Alors elle ne risque pas grands choses, fis-je. A part de devoir exécuter des tâches épuisantes et ennuyantes.

Je gardais pour moi le reste, les côtés les plus sombres des camps. La privation de nourriture. L'eau croupie. L'hygiène pratiquement absente. L'interdiction de parler. Je secouai la tête pour ne pas retomber dans mes mornes pensées. Christian fit mine de descendre de l'escabelle avant de froncer les sourcils. Il remonta pour regarder par-dessus les rayonnages, à travers la vitre avant de devenir livide. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il avait aperçu au moment où ils passèrent la porte.

Des FSP.

L'homme nous avait trahis.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le sang déserta mon visage alors que les deux membres des Forces Spéciales Psi entraient dans la boutique de la station essence. Je les regardai avancer vers le comptoir contre lequel j'étais appuyée, comme au ralenti. Durant toute leur progression, je me mis des claques mentales. Bon sang, pourquoi avais-je donc décidé de faire confiance à cet homme ?! Il avait dit qu'il n'appellerait pas les FSP... évidemment, vu qu'il les avait déjà prévenus ! Mon coeur battait si vite qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine alors que mon souffle se précipitait.

Le Père Noël qui n'était d'un coup plus si sympa leva les yeux vers les FSP et leur décocha un sourire on ne peut plus professionnel.

-Messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je baissai la tête pour ne pas qu'ils voient mon visage, les observant à travers mes cheveux. Ils avaient l'air assez jeunes, je ne leur donnais pas plus de 30 ans. Et surtout ils n'étaient pas en position offensive. Leur attitude semblait posée, comme j'avais rarement vu des FSP l'être. _Ils ne sont pas là pour vous_, souffla une petite voix dans ma tête. Même si je me fiais à cette petite voix -et ce n'était pas le cas-, je ne pouvais cependant pas me détendre tant qu'ils étaient là. Autant rester prête à détaler en cas de besoin. Christian ne bougea pas de son escabelle, mais je pouvais remarquer qu'il s'était crispé. Et puis même si ces hommes n'étaient pas agressifs, leur revolver, leur scanner et l'appareil produisant cet horrible son étaient toujours pendus à leur ceinture, comme une menace.

-Il y a encore moyen de faire le plein ? demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix haut perchée pour un homme. Ou vous n'avez plus d'essence ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Dîtes-moi combien de litres vous en voulez, je vais m'en occuper. Maria, tu veux bien terminer d'approvisionner les rayonnages ? Les caisses sont dans la réserve.

Il me fallut un long instant pour comprendre que la dénommée Maria eh bien... c'était moi. Et ce fut seulement son regard insistant qui me le fit comprendre. J'hochai la tête et me redressai légèrement pour contourner le comptoir. Je sentis les regards des FSP me suivre, mais la voix de l'homme les empêcha de continuer.

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire le plein.

Je jetai un regard que j'espérais désinvolte par-dessus mon épaule pour voir les deux hommes hocher la tête. L'un d'eux regarda tout de même Christian en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quels âges ont-ils, vos employés ? Ils me semblent bien jeunes...

J'écarquillai les yeux. S'ils demandaient à voir nos pièces d'identité ou, pire, s'ils tentaient de nous scanner pour vérifier que nous n'apparaissions pas sur le réseau des FSP, nous étions foutus. Le propriétaire de la station essence rit, mais son rire me parut un peu trop forcé.

-Vous trouvez ? Il me semble pourtant que Chico fait beaucoup plus que ses 20 ans ! D'ailleurs, Chico, quand tu as fini, tu vas aider Maria ?

En bon Vert, Christian comprit dans la demi-seconde et hocha la tête.

-Compris, chef, répondit-il avec un accent mexicain des plus convaincants.

Christian hocha la tête et je compris à son regard qu'il avait saisi quelque chose qui m'échappait. L'un des FSP partit devant mais celui à la voix aiguë resta avec nous, observant mon ami d'un air suspicieux.

-Détendez-vous, officier. Vos collègues qui sont passés il y a deux semaines ont eu la même réaction. Ils ont déjà vérifié. Ce sont seulement des étudiants que j'aide. Les universités sont chères vous savez, conclut Père Noël avant de jeter un regard à Christian. Évite peut-être de trop t'esquinter sur cette alarme. Si elle te résiste tant, on appellera un électricien.

Il fit mine de serrer les dents et se pencha en avant pour répondre avec toujours ce magnifique accent mexicain.

-Je gère.

Le gérant fit mine d'entraîner le FSP restant dehors, mais celui-ci se dirigea vers Christian. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais l'instant suivant, l'alarme incendie retentit dans la pièce, nous vrillant les tympans. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles avec une grimace. Christian brandit fièrement un tourne-vis qu'il sortait de je ne savais où.

-Quand je disais que je gérais !

Père Noël, les mains aussi plaquées sur ses oreilles.

-Oui, et bien maintenant essaye de l'arrêter cette maudite alarme, Chico !

Il fit un OK avec sa main sans oublier de grimacer, comme son tympan se retrouvait donc plus exposé. Le FSP ne se fit pas plus prier pour sortir à la suite du plus âgé. Je soupirai de soulagement. Christian fit mine de se concentrer sur l'alarme, tandis que je regardai les trois hommes dehors. Le gérant fit le plein de la voiture des FSP. Avec une lenteur qui me parut des plus atroces, je les vis sortir leur portefeuille, payer Père Noël et remonter dans leur voiture. L'alarme incendie retentissait toujours mais je ne l'entendais même plus. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur la voiture sans cligner des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement disparu. Je fermai les yeux et comptai 180 secondes dans ma tête pour être sûre qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. C'était peut-être inutile, mais c'était notre règle avec Christian. Dès que quelque chose nous semblait suspect ou qu'on pensait être suivi, on se cachait et on attendait. J'ouvris les yeux quand j'eus terminé de compter et l'alarme se coupa quelques secondes après. En croisant le regard de Christian, je sus qu'il avait fait la même chose que moi.

Je sursautai en remarquant l'homme de nouveau derrière le comptoir. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer.

-Merci. Merci de ne pas nous avoir dénoncer, soufflai-je.

Il me fit un hochement de tête solennel tandis que Christian nous rejoignait. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Chico ?

Le gérant parut penaud.

-Vous n'êtes pas mexicains ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et échangeai un regard perplexe avec le jeune homme. Je le détaillai rapidement. Il avait le teint mat, des yeux et des cheveux sombres, mais de là à dire qu'il était mexicain... Il y avait de la marge. Et pour ma part j'étais blonde au teint clair alors... Le rire du Vert retentit avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Pas du tout ! Nos familles sont canadiennes, expliqua-t-il. C'est peut-être ça l'accent.

Il avait réussi à confondre un accent canadien avec un accent mexicain ? Sérieusement? L'homme fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Comment... ?

-Je suis Vert, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Les malins. L'informatique, les maths, la logique... c'est mon super-pouvoir.

L'adulte hocha la tête et me regarda, comme dans l'attente que je lui explique quel était mon pouvoir. Je soupirai.

-Bleue, les télékinésistes. Comme votre petite-fille.

Face à son regard perplexe, je me sentis obligée d'expliquer. Il était vrai que le grand public ne devait pas savoir grand chose sur nous.

-On peut bouger des objets sans les toucher. Je ne vous ferai pas de démonstration. Je le maîtrise assez mal que pour le rendre dangereux. Mais je suis pas dangereuse ! ajoutai-je précipitamment en levant les mains.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Christian lever les yeux au ciel. Pourtant je disais la vérité. Les Bleus n'étaient que deuxièmes sur l'échelle du gouvernement. Même si avec de la pratique, j'étais certaine que nous pouvions briser la nuque de quelqu'un sans problème, ce n'était rien en comparaison des autres pouvoirs. J'avais rarement vu des Jaunes à l'oeuvre, mais les Rouges pouvaient déclencher un incendie par leur seule volonté et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'un Orange pouvait faire.

L'homme hocha la tête avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-Alors si vous ne vous appelez pas Chico et Maria, pourrais-je connaître vos noms ?

-Cassie, fis-je sans hésiter. Et lui c'est Christian.

Je lui tendis la main qu'il me serra avec encore plus d'entrain.

-Luc Cromwell.

Un peu en retrait derrière moi, Christian garda le silence. Je sentais sa désapprobation jusque derrière moi. Il ne me trouvait pas assez méfiante, je le savais. Mais les Verts avaient une tendance aiguë à la paranoïa, si vous vouliez mon avis. Ce n'était pas la voix de Liam que j'aurais dû entendre tout à l'heure dans ma tête, mais celle de Christian.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment vous fournir d'hébergement, mais vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez dans la boutique. Et je vous donnerais un bidon d'essence supplémentaire, pour la route.

Je dévisageai Luc, les yeux écarquillés. Si je m'étais attendue à ça... Les seuls adultes que j'avais côtoyé ces quatre dernières années étaient des FSP qui mourraient d'envie de me tuer, alors quelqu'un d'aussi généreux... ça faisait un drôle d'effet.

-Euh... hum... merci, bredouillai-je. Merci beaucoup.

Luc hocha la tête en me souriant.

-Par hasard vous n'auriez pas des vêtements ? s'enquit Christian. On porte les mêmes depuis des jours. C'était ça ou notre uniforme des camps, grommela-t-il.

L'adulte parut septique. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer en ajoutant qu'il allait voir dans la réserve s'il avait quelque chose. Quand Luc fut hors de vue, Christian me prit par le bras et me tira en arrière.

-Je sais que tu tends à croire que tout les gens qui sont gentils avec toi sont foncièrement gentils, mais tu ne trouves pas ça trop beau pour être vrai ?

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux, tout en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Si... Mais on ne peut pas absolument se méfier de tout le monde. Nos santés mentales ne vont pas y survivre et tu le sais. Et puis... s'il avait voulu nous dénoncer, il l'aurait fait tant que les FSP étaient là, tu ne crois pas ?

Il s'appuya contre un rayonnage en croisant les bras.

-Il pourrait très bien vouloir nous livrer au gouvernement lui-même pour toucher la prime. Et on vient de lui dire que je n'avais aucun pouvoir offensif et que tu ne savais pas te servir du tien. C'était pas très malin.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-C'est toi le Vert et tu es pourtant le premier à avoir parlé de ton aptitude ! Et puis franchement, tu l'as vu ? Je suis certaine qu'on aurait vite fait eu le temps de partir en courant s'il essayait quoi que ce soit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les pas de Luc retentirent derrière nous. Je me retournai et il nous tendit un sac poubelle gris, semblant à moitié rempli.

-Je reçois parfois des vêtements. A mon avis le livreur qui m'approvisionne livre ensuite un magasin de vêtements et me donne des caisses en trop. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin. Même tout si vous voulez, je n'en ai aucune utilité.

C'est ainsi qu'une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, nous avions tout deux fait le plein de vêtements. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vêtements à nos tailles, mais même s'ils étaient un peu trop petits ou trop grands, nous avions au moins de quoi nous changer. J'avais réussi à trouver un jeans noir qui m'allait parfaitement et m'étais donc empressée de l'enfiler. J'avais également enfilé un sweat-shirt bordeaux un peu trop grand mais qui ne gênait pas mes mouvements ; c'était le principale pour moi. J'avais rempli un sac à dos avec les quelques autres vêtements qui me semblaient pouvoir m'aller et m'étais empressée d'aller nettoyer vivement ceux que je portais dans l'évier des toilettes. Luc n'avait cependant pas pu nous fournir de chaussures, et je devais donc conserver les vieilles Adidas pratiquement trouées que j'avais trouvé dans une benne à ordure le jour où nous nous étions débarrassé de nos uniformes des camps.

Dès que nos vêtements furent secs, nous bouclâmes nos sacs et, après avoir saluer maladroitement Luc, Christian partit mettre nos affaires dans la voiture. Les sentiments et lui, ça faisait vraiment 2. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que le geste de Luc l'avait touché, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne l'exprimerait pas. Pour ma part, j'ignorais trop comment agir. Les situations me semblaient des plus étranges. Mais quand l'adulte revint, je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier. Les gestes pouvaient compter plus que les mots. Il me serra contre lui en retour.

-Merci, Luc. Merci pour tout.

Il s'écarta et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-C'est normal, Cassie. Si ça a pu vous dépanner. Où comptez-vous aller ?

Je soupirai.

-En Ontario. Rentrer chez nous.

-Oh, le Canada a construit un mur pour éviter que la maladie se répande. Je ne crois pas que vous pourrez passer.

Mon coeur se serra et je me figeai. Un mur ? Ca voulait dire qu'ils avaient fermé les frontières ? Qu'on ne pourrait pas rentrer chez nous ? Je fermai les yeux un long moment. Je n'osais même pas imaginer dans quel état devaient être mes parents.

Nous étions libres, mais nous ne pouvions même pas rentrer chez nous. Nous étions coincés aux Etats-Unis. Nous n'avions littéralement aucun endroit où aller. Je soupirai, remerciai Luc une dernière fois et montai dans la voiture en direction de... nulle part. D'un endroit sûr, si possible.

* * *

**Heya !**  
**Bon je suis franchement déçue de la fin. Mais je savais pas trop comment conclure le chapitre. Bref.**  
**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! **

**Bises Psychotiques,**  
**Luna**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Nous avions roulé à travers la Virginie durant une nouvelle semaine. Enfin nous avions plutôt _erré _à travers l'état. Nous n'avions réellement aucune idée d'un endroit où aller. Nous étions parvenus à éviter les chasseurs de primes et les FSP, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Christian s'était obstiné à m'apprendre à conduire, malgré mes problèmes de vue. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas très graves d'après lui, et nous pourrions toujours trouver une vieille paire de lunettes quelque part. Même si je doutais légèrement de sa sincérité, il affirmait que je me débrouillais pas trop mal niveau conduite. Mouais... selon moi, c'était une bénédiction qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de circulation. Mais quand je pouvais éviter de risquer de nous causer un accident, je reléguais le volant à Christian qui le prenait sans -trop- protester.

Nous étions dans un de ces moments. Christian conduisait en silence, assez lentement, un fond de musique classique dans la voiture. Je ne comprenais pas sa fascination pour le classique. Je n'étais pas pour autant une grande fan d'électro ou de heavy metal, mais le classique... ça m'endormait. Alors aujourd'hui, où j'étais déjà épuisée en me réveillant, la radio qu'il avait choisi ne m'aidait pas. La tête coincée entre la vitre et l'appuie-tête, je somnolais, bercée par la musique et le ronronnement du moteur. Il m'avait fallu une éternité pour trouver une position confortable. Je sentais un poids sur ma poitrine depuis hier et j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait et comment m'en débarrasser. Peut-être pleurer un bon coup m'aiderait-il, mais je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre de pleurer.

Je m'étais obligée à ne pas pleurer quand nous étions à Caledonia. Pas une seule fois. Alors le jour où nous nous étions échappés... j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps de soulagement. Ca m'avait rassurée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule. Même les garçons l'avaient fait. Et j'avais encore pleuré pendant trois jours quand Christian et moi avions été contraints d'abandonner les autres aux FSP. Mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Dès que j'y pensais, je tâchais de me rappeler qu'ils avaient seulement été renvoyés à Caledonia. Ils n'étaient pas morts. Et bien qu'un camp reste un camp, ils s'en sortiraient. Il le fallait.

-Cassie ? T'es avec moi ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai. Je lâchai un grognement ensommeillé en me tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il secoua la tête après m'avoir jeté un regard rapide.

-Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. T'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar. Ca fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller.

Ah ? Je m'étais endormie ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte... Je souris faiblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va. C'est gentil.

Il porta son attention vers moi et m'observa un instant.

-Tu es sûre ? Ca fait quelques jours que tu n'as pas l'air bien. Enfin, plus mal que d'habitude. Tu es toute cernée !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il savait comment parler aux femmes lui...

-Merci Christian, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre..., marmonnai-je avant de soupirer. C'est juste difficile de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans une vieille Dacia miteuse, à attendre qu'un FSP ou qu'un chasseur de prime ne nous débusque.

Il me dévisagea un instant avant de reporter son regard sur la route en silence. Il n'était pas convaincu, je le voyais bien. Mais que voulait-il de plus ? C'était la stricte vérité. J'étais certaine que j'avais dû avoir les mêmes cernes, probablement des plus importantes même à Caledonia !

-C'est juste ça ? Tu es sûre ?

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux un instant.

-J'ai mal à la tête, avouai-je. La voiture très certainement. Ca te dérangerait si on faisait une pause ? Juste quinze minutes.

-Même deux heures si tu veux ! C'est pas comme si on avait un but précis.

Je grimaçai un sourire à son ton ironique. Il commença à ralentir et regarda autour de nous après un endroit où on pourrait s'arrêter. L'avantage était que la Virginie était assez boisée. Après une dizaine de minute, il finit par tourner dans un bosquet. Dès qu'il eut coupé le moteur, je sautai de la voiture pour respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur. Ma vision s'obscurcit un instant et je clignai des yeux quelques instants en me retenant au van. Je secouai la tête.

-Cassie ?

-Hum ?

-Tu recouvres la voiture ?

Je me tournai vers Christian pour constater qu'il avait jeté l'un de nos sac sur son épaule. Comme ils se ressemblaient tous, j'ignorais duquel il s'agissait. Probablement celui avec la nourriture. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu ouvrir le coffre. J'hochai la tête et tendis la main. Je m'étais entraînée ces derniers jours. En plus des cours de conduite, Christian s'était obstiné à vouloir m'apprendre à me servir de mon aptitude. Il se souvenait des cours que Jack et Liam avaient essayé de nous donner à Chubs et moi. Et je commençais à me débrouiller à vrai dire. Je ne savais déplacer que des objets pas trop lourds, mais c'était déjà ça. J'avais essayé d'user de mon pouvoir sur mon ami, mais hormis le faire tomber par terre je n'arrivais à rien. Mais bouger les branches des arbres à ma guise pour qu'elles recouvrent notre voiture était en soit beaucoup moins compliqué que de soulever un garçon de 18 ans. Quand j'eus terminé, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois pour trouver un endroit où planter notre tente. Il n'était que 16 heures, mais nous avions déjà décidé de passer la nuit-là.

-Tu me donnes la tente ?

Christian se tourna vivement vers moi, le regard moqueur.

-Je suis certain que tu ne sais pas monter une tente.

Je grimaçai. Il avait raison. Mais je voulais essayer. Et je voulais essayer avec mon aptitude. Le jeune homme qui avait dû comprendre rien qu'à mon regard leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est non. Tu vas seulement réussir à la déchirer.

-Mais ! Cricri, alleeeeeeeeeeez !

Il me foudroya du regard et je lui décochai un sourire innocent. Je savais qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Mais pour ma part j'aimais beaucoup l'appeler comme ça. Il soupira et posa le sac à dos par terre avec un soupir dédaigneux.

-Là, tu n'as plus aucune chance que je te laisse le faire.

Il ouvrit le sac pour s'y mettre lui-même, mais je lui arrachai la trousse contenant la tente des mains avec mon don. Il me fit les gros yeux, ce à quoi je répliquai en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû insister pour t'entraîner, grommela-t-il.

-Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû, souris-je.

Je grognai comme je ne parvins pas même à ouvrir la pochette. Après sept tentatives, je soupirai et la rendis à Christian. Il rit avant de lancer qu'il fallait toujours laisser faire le Vert. Je m'assis par terre en attendant patiemment qu'il ait terminé. Je posai ma paume contre mon front. Mon mal de tête allait en empirant. Moi qui avais espéré que l'air frais de ce mois de mars permettrait de le dissiper... c'était raté.

Un moment plus tard, Christian se tourna vers moi, certainement pour annoncer qu'il avait fini avec la tente quand il se figea. De la même manière que lorsqu'il avait vu les FSP quand nous étions à la station-essence. Mon coeur rata un battement et je me retournai, incapable de déterminer si je l'avais fait vite ou lentement. Deux silhouettes se dirigeaient vers nous. Impossible de déterminer leurs âges. Finalement Christian n'avait peut-être pas eu une mauvaise idée en voulant m'entraîner. Le jeune homme n'avait néanmoins pas l'air d'avoir autant foi en mes compétences que moi-même car il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'attirer derrière un arbre ou je ne savais quoi.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un cercle de chaleur se forma sur mon estomac alors que la prise du Vert disparaissait de mon avant-bras. Ma respiration se coupa quand mon dos rencontra violemment un tronc d'arbre. Le gémissement de douleur de Christian fit écho au mien. Je battis des pieds machinalement, mais je me trouvais à bien deux mètres au-dessus du sol. D'accord, c'était pas des adultes, c'était certain.

Les deux silhouettes nous rejoignirent. Malgré que je ne pouvais pas distinguer leurs traits de là où j'étais, je devinais deux filles de mon âge. L'une d'elle avait de longs cheveux d'un bleu électrique et les deux bras tendus. Bleue, sans aucun doute. La deuxième à la peau couleur café pointait alternativement une arme à feu dans ma direction et dans celle de Christian. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait du choc avec l'arbre, de la hauteur ou d'un facteur indépendant, mais mon mal de tête s'intensifia. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que des points multicolores dansaient dans mon champ de vision quelques secondes. J'aurais bien essayé de désarmer la métisse, mais mes bras étaient fermement plaqués contre le bois. Bon sang, cette Bleue était beaucoup plus douée que moi.

-On se détend, lança Christian. On est comme vous. J'ai 18 ans, elle en a 17.

-Toi, tu la fermes, grogna la fille au pistolet en le braquant sur mon ami.

Je ne distinguais pas l'expression de celui-ci, comme elle l'avait envoyé d'un autre coté, mais je l'imaginais sans peine pincer les lèvres.

-Vos couleurs, aboya celle aux cheveux bleus.

Comme elle avait le visage tourné vers moi et que sa copine venait d'aboyer sur Christian, j'en déduisis que c'était à moi qu'elle parlait.

-Bleu, répondis-je. Il est Vert.

La Bleue regarda la fille au pistolet qui hocha la tête. Elle baissa les bras et je m'écrasais à terre sans pouvoir retenir un cri de douleur.

-Tu pouvais pas faire un minimum attention ? grommelai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pardon, Blondinette, je voulais pas que tu te casses un ongle.

Je grondai au surnom. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle m'appelle "Blondinette" qui m'ennuyait, mais c'était Jack qui avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça à Caledonia. Et entendre ce surnom me rappelait douloureusement que nous ignorions totalement ce qu'il était devenu. La fille aux cheveux bleus passa rapidement à autre chose et fit signe à l'autre fille de ranger son arme. Il me sembla la voir la glisser sous sa veste dans ce qui devait être un holster d'épaule. Je me relevai et les rejoignis un instant après Christian. De près, je remarquai que des mèches roses parsemaient les cheveux de la métisse.

-Pourrait-on connaître les noms de la fille qui vient de nous balancer contre des arbres et de celle qui vient de nous menacer avec son flingue ?

La Bleue esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Vida. Et elle c'est Lydie. Et pourrais-je connaître les noms de ceux que je viens de balancer contre un arbre ? ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton que Christian.

-Cassie.

-Christian.

Vida hocha la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que mon ami observait plus ou moins discrètement l'autre fille, Lydie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir une intelligence améliorée pour me douter qu'il tentait de deviner quelle était sa couleur. Je devais admettre que cette question me travaillait aussi. Les couleurs que le gouvernement nous avaient attribué n'étaient pas encore tatouées sur nos fronts, mais dans certaines situations comme celle-ci, ça aurait pu se montrer assez utile. Cette fille n'était probablement pas Bleue. Sinon Vida ne se serait pas ennuyée à nous soulever tout les deux... si ? Il était fort peu probable qu'elle soit Rouge ou Orange comme ceux-ci étaient très rares, et elle ne portait pas de gants en plastique, ce qui impliquait qu'elle n'était probablement pas Jaune non plus. Ne restait plus que Verte. Ca paraissait le plus logique, comme les Verts étaient les plus répandus.

-Vous comptiez camper ici ? demanda Lydie.

Christian ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre elle demanda si ça nous gênait qu'elles campent là aussi pour cette nuit. J'haussai un sourcil et échangeai un regard avec Christian. Techniquement, même si nous répondions que ça nous dérangeait... elles pourraient décider de nous obliger à partir plus loin pour leur laisser l'endroit. Nous savions qu'elles avaient l'avantage sur nous. Mais d'un autre coté, même si ces filles étaient des Psis... je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée de dormir à coté d'inconnues. D'inconnues armées qui plus est.

Le Vert ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, puis la referma avant de la rouvrir encore une fois.

-A priori, non. La forêt est à tout le monde. Et on pourra faire plus de tours de garde comme ça.

Je jetai un regard étonné au jeune homme. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi d'avoir dit ça. Peut-être même plus. Mais sa justification semblait sensée. Nous n'étions pas à l'abri qu'un chasseur de prime ou un FSP passe par ici et les tours de garde étaient une étape obligatoire. Plus nombreux nous étions, plus longtemps nous pourrions dormir chacun.

Lydie hocha la tête.

-Parfait.

Elle tourna les talons, avant de lancer un regard à Vida par-dessus son épaule.

-Je vais chercher nos tentes.

* * *

**Désolée, désolée, désolée, j'avais même oublié que j'avais posté l'histoire sur ce site ! Pour la peine je mets deux chapitres !**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et laissez une petite review si c'est le cas ;)**

**Bises Psychotiques,**

**Luna**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda Lydie avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Laissez-moi deviner... East River ?

Nous étions assis par terre dans l'herbe devant nos tentes. Quand les filles avaient terminé de monter la leur -et ce beaucoup plus vite que Christian l'avait fait-, Vida s'était empressée d'allumer un feu. Nous étions en mars mais sa chaleur se faisait apprécier.

Je fronçai les sourcils et échangeai un regard avec Christian. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, et visiblement lui non plus.

-East River ?

Lydie leva les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner.

-Peu importe. Tant mieux pour vous si vous ne connaissez pas. Ce n'est probablement qu'un rêve partagé par des gamins désespérés.

Vida soupira.

-Ce serait une sorte de refuge, expliqua-t-elle. Tenu par l'Insaisissable. La rumeur veut qu'il ait échappé au gouvernement 4 fois et que ce soit un Orange. Il y aurait de la nourriture en suffisance, des abris où dormir... ce genre de choses.

Le ton de la Bleue laissait clairement supposer qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Lydie lui fit les gros yeux avant d'esquisser un demi-sourire.

-Ne leur donne pas de faux-espoirs. Je ne vois pas comment un tel endroit pourrait exister. Et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi un Orange se donnerait la peine de tenir un endroit pareil.

Christian haussa un sourcil.

-Donc vous, vous ne cherchez pas East River ?

Vida éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

-Grands Dieux, non ! Même si cet endroit existe il doit être d'un ennui... On travaille pour la Ligue. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Je me figeai et déglutis difficilement. La Ligue ? Comme la Ligue des Enfants ? Voilà pourquoi Vida m'avait semblé avoir une excellente maîtrise de son pouvoir. Parce que c'était réellement le cas. Et qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait capable de nous tuer juste en levant la main si l'envie lui en prenait. Liam avait fait partie de la Ligue quelques mois, juste avant son arrestation. C'était eux qui lui avaient appris à maîtriser son don... et à tuer quelqu'un. Liam avait quitté la Ligue des Enfants parce qu'il la trouvait beaucoup trop violente. Et vu l'accueil que nous avaient réservé ces filles quand elles nous avaient croisés, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Je croisai le regard de Christian qui secoua discrètement la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il leur cacher que nous avions déjà entendu parler de la Ligue ? J'haussai mentalement les épaules. Après tout, c'était lui le Vert, j'allais lui faire confiance.

-Vaguement, fit-il. Des bribes de conversations des FSP.

Vida haussa un sourcil et pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, soudainement intéressée.

-Et pourrait-on savoir à quelle occasion vous vous êtes retrouvés à écouter les conversations des FSP ?

Elle semblait réellement intéressée par la réponse que nous allions donner. Je détournai le regard. Je voulais laisser Caledonia derrière nous. Et pourtant tout semblait vouloir m'y ramener. Mais ça ne faisait que trois semaines, c'était peut-être normal. Christian me jeta un regard mais je gardai le silence. Il dut comprendre que je ne parlerais pas car le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire provocateur.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'intuition que vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, septique. Même si je savais qu'il aimait l'ironie, je n'avais jamais entendu ce ton. A quoi jouait-il ? Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit et j'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. Il n'était quand même pas en train de flirter avec Vida ?! On les connaissait depuis moins de deux heures ! Non. Non ce n'était pas le genre de Christian. Enfin... pas que je sache.

Un nouvel élan de migraine me fit grimacer et je me mordis la lèvre en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

-Vous étiez dans un camp. Caledonia, n'est-ce pas ?

Ca n'avait pas sonné comme une question et tout dans l'attitude de Lydie laissait entendre qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Christian hocha la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai la jeune femme.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Ils me regardèrent tout les trois comme si j'étais idiote. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas une intelligence hors du commun comme certains et mon mal de tête m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement... j'avais des circonstances atténuantes !

-Parce que Caledonia est probablement le seul camp dont des jeunes se sont échappés. C'est arrivé il y a moins d'un mois, et on est pas très loin. Élémentaire, mon cher Watson.

Je retins une grimace. Cette fille était Verte, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Christian sembla réfléchir. Il regarda les deux filles, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Vu que vous êtes de la Ligue... Vous avez accès au réseau des chasseurs de prime ?

-On a un clé pour cracker celui des FSP au besoin, répondit Vida. Il est plus complet. Pourquoi ?

Le Vert me regarda, l'air de me demander s'il devait leur dire ou non. Le hic ? J'ignorais complètement à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Je secouai très légèrement la tête pour le lui faire comprendre. Il soupira.

-On a des amis qui sont sortis du camp en même temps que nous. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. On voudrait savoir si...

-S'ils se sont fait attraper une seconde fois ou non, compléta Vida dans un soupir. Je vois. Si on trouve un ordinateur on vous laissera regarder.

-Merci, soufflai-je à mi-voix.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé dans une étrange ambiance. Nous ne faisions pas vraiment confiance à Vida et Lydie, mais nous ne pouvions pas non plus dire de nous méfier complètement d'elles. Je savais qu'il en allait de même de leur coté. Nous étions tout les quatre des Psi, nous étions tout les quatre dans le même merdier. Mais en même temps... la faim justifie les moyens, non ? Si elles étaient réellement désespérées, elles auraient très bien pu nous voler nos provisions, notre voiture ou je ne savais quoi d'autres. D'un autre coté, elles n'avaient vraiment pas l'air désespérées. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que la méfiance était de mise. Ce n'était pas parce que, elles, elles ne nous voleraient pas, que d'autres s'en priveraient. Nous avions fini par aller nous coucher et j'avais été déçue de ne pas pouvoir prendre le premier tour de garde. Je préférais largement celui-là comme il ne nécessitait pas de se réveiller. Non parce que vu le temps qu'il me fallait pour émerger, si on se faisait attaquer dans les 30 premières minutes de mon tour de garde, nous étions foutus. Mais non, ils m'avaient filé le quatrième tour, le dernier. Et Vida me faisait beaucoup trop peur pour que je n'ose lui demander d'échanger. Elle avait l'air tout sauf sympathique. Tant pis, j'allais faire avec.

J'avais espéré que mes cauchemars soient terminés. Je m'étais dit que la fin de Caledonia, le début de la liberté, tout ça, toute cette euphorie des premiers jours me permettrait de ne plus faire de cauchemars. Je n'aurais pas pu me tromper plus lourdement. Certes, mes anciens démons avaient été remplacés par des nouveaux. Pires encore.

Mon esprit s'amusait à me montrer tout ce qui avait pu arriver à mes amis, ceux que les FSP avaient rattrapé. Une petite partie de moi savait qu'ils étaient très certainement toujours en vie, mais une autre, elle s'obstinait à me montrer les pires scénario dans ce qu'il avait pu leur arriver. Je ne savais même plus distinguer ce qui était réellement arrivé ou non. Ceux qui étaient morts dans l'accident de voiture. Ceux sur qui les FSP avaient tiré alors qu'ils me visaient moi. Taylor qui était morte pour qu'on s'enfuie.

Je savais que j'étais en train de rêver. Je le savais. Il fallait juste que je parvienne à me réveiller. Le moment où on savait qu'on rêvait ne devait-il pas être celui où on se réveillait ? Pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Tout ces morts, ces morts possibles m'attrapaient de leur mains glacées et me tiraient plus profondément dans le rêve avec elles. Elles m'attrapaient là où elles pouvaient. Ces dizaines de mains.

Je finis par me réveiller en poussant un hurlement. Je regardai vivement autour de moi, tremblante. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les serrai contre moi en tâchant de reprendre mon souffle. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir jamais fait un rêve si horrible. Si réel.

-Cassie ?

Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers Christian. Celui-ci s'était redressé dans son sac de couchage et me regardai avec des yeux ensommeillés.

-Cauchemar ?

J'hochai la tête en claquant des dents. Il écarta les bras avec un léger sourire.

-Allez viens ici. Je veux bien être ton nounours pour cette nuit.

Je souris et me levai, m'extirpant avec difficulté de mon sac de couchage. Je m'allongeai à coté du jeune homme et me pelotonnai contre lui. Enfin c'était mon intention. Il posa une main sur mon front dès que je me fus allongée à coté de lui.

-Bon Dieu, tu es brûlante !

Je grimaçai en l'entendant crier, provoquant un nouvel élan de migraine. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu, mais visiblement je m'y étais juste habituée.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'hurler aussi fort, marmonnai-je. Je suis juste à coté de toi.

-J'ai parlé normalement, Cassie.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il dut comprendre que j'avais encore mal à la tête et son regard se fit soucieux. Je pus presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.

-Tu es malade.

-Je ne suis pas malade.

Il fit claquer sa langue.

-On ne contredit pas le Vert, Cassiopée, tu le sais.

-Je contredis le Vert si je veux, rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

Je ne pus cependant pas résister à l'envie de lui tirer la langue ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Je déteste quand tu es fatiguée, tu deviens une vraie gamine. Et visiblement c'est encore pire quand tu as de la fièvre.

A mon tour de soupirer. Je me levai. En une fois je n'avais plus envie de rester avec lui. Je saisis la montre bon marché que j'avais trouvé à la station essence pour constater qu'il était presque 4h30.

-Je n'ai pas de fièvre, tu sais très bien que je chauffe toujours beaucoup pendant la nuit.

-N'essaie pas de mentir, j'ai dormi avec toi pendant plus d'une semaine. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Je croisai les bras. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Il aurait le dernier mot quoi que je dise, je le savais.

-D'accord. Je suis peut-être un peu malade. Mais je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Ce n'est probablement qu'un gros rhume. Je me sens bien. Je vais prendre mon tour de garde, Lydie pourra dormir un peu plus comme ça.

Il me fixa, peu convaincu, mais ne protesta pas. Je sortis de la tente et l'air froid de la nuit me me sauta au visage, achevant de me réveiller. Je fermai les yeux en sentant le vent soulever mes cheveux. Depuis toute petite j'avais toujours adoré cette sensation, même si je finissais décoiffée la plupart du temps. A Caledonia, quand nous devions travailler dans le potager peu importe le temps, ça me mettait toujours un peu de baume au coeur de sentir le vent sur mon visage. C'était comme s'il me soutenait.

-T'as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Je rouvris les yeux et tournai la tête vers Lydie, assise en tailleur à quelques mètres du feu. Elle jouait avec un révolver, le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts et je me pris à espérer qu'elle ait mis la sécurité.

-J'ai crié ? m'enquis-je en réponse.

Elle acquiesça.

-Pas très fort, je te rassure. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir réveillé Vida. Sinon, elle, on l'aurait entendue hurler à des kilomètres.

J'esquissai un sourire amusé et m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre.

-Ne pas réveiller Vida en plein milieu de la nuit à moins d'un danger imminent, fis-je, c'est noté.

Lydie éclata de rire.

-Ne pas la réveiller sauf en cas de danger mortel, sinon c'est elle le danger mortel quand elle n'a pas toutes ses heures de sommeil. Et le matin... il vaut mieux lui parler le moins possible. Juste le nécessaire.

-C'est bon à savoir, souris-je.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous allions "vivre" avec ces filles, mais vu comment elles avaient toutes les deux un coté très inquiétant, je préférais connaître en avance les boulettes à éviter. Quoi que, en cet instant, son visage seulement éclairé par la lumière du feu et plaisantant sur son équipière, Lydie devenait soudain moins intimidante. Enfin c'était si on oubliait l'arme dansant machinalement dans sa main. Tandis qu'elle parlait, je m'étais obligée à la fixer elle et non pas le pistolet, pour ne pas trahir totalement à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise avec les armes à feu. Particulièrement quand celles-ci avaient servi à me menacer 12 heures plus tôt.

-Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux. Mon tour de garde commence dans un quart d'heure. Je peux le prendre en avance.

Elle haussa les sourcils dans un regard étonné. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer. En cet instant elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'un dessin animé. Ca ne collait pas vraiment avec le personnage.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu vas tenir jusque six heures ?

J'hochai la tête avant de grimacer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on se procure de l'aspirine dès que possible.

-Oui, t'en fais pas. Si je sens que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin de mon tour de garde, j'irais réveiller Christian, ajoutai-je avec un léger rire.

J'avais parlé volontairement plus fort pour qu'il m'entende, mais il s'était visiblement déjà rendormi. Lydia ricana en suivant mon regard jusqu'à la tente. Elle avait dû comprendre. Elle reporta son attention sur moi, soudain sérieuse. Elle se leva avant de demander :

-Tu sais t'en servir ?

Je la dévisageai, perplexe. De quoi étais-je supposée savoir me servir ? Elle agita ce qu'elle avait en main et je baissai les yeux. Ah. Son revolver. Je secouai négativement la tête. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Tant pis, alors. S'il y a un problème... crie.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ne pus retenir un frisson. Son ton de voix faisait froid dans le dos. Je la suivis des yeux le temps qu'elle rentre dans la tente qu'elle occupait avec Vida. Je m'allongeai sur le sol pour contempler les étoiles. La nuit allait être longue.

-Bordel, c'est pas possible ! Lydie !

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Vida. Je tournai la tête vers la tente des deux filles, curieuse. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

-Baisse la voix un peu, tu veux.

Leurs voix étaient légèrement étouffées et suivant l'instruction de Lydie, Vida parla plus bas, m'obligeant à tendre l'oreille. J'hésitais à me lever pour aller les écouter plus facilement, mais si l'une venait à sortir, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

-Tu peux pas continuer à faire ça, Lydie !

-Oh détends-toi, Vee... Je m'ennuyais. Et je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

-Aucun mal ?! Tu n'en sais foutre rien ! Si ça tombe cette fille est hyper fragile mentalement.

Il y eu un léger silence avant que Lydie ne réponde sur un ton niais.

-Si elle est fragile, alors peut-être que je viens de lui faire perdre la tête, ouais. Mais tu sais qu'à l'heure actuelle on ne peut pas se permettre d'être faibles.

-Et on ne peut pas non plus se permettre de se traiter comme ça entre Psi ! On doit se soutenir, pas se mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

Nouveau silence. Suivi par un éclat de rire, mais je ne les connaissais pas suffisamment pour déterminer de laquelle il venait.

-Oh arrête, on sait toutes les deux que tu en as après moi seulement à cause de ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. N'essaye pas de nier, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Très drôle. Mais j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes à l'avenir.

-Je ne te promets rien. Tu es beaucoup trop amusante.

-Lydie..., gronda Vida.

Rien que dans ce prénom, Vida avait réussi à véhiculer une véritable menace. Le même rire retentit. Lydie, très certainement. Quand elle parla, même de là où je me trouvais, j'entendis clairement la menace sous-jacente dans sa voix, comme autant de lames de rasoir.

-Je t'en prie, Vida. On sait toutes les deux que si tu voulais m'affronter, je l'emporterai.

-Tout comme on sait toutes les deux que tu ne te relèverais pas d'une balle dans la tête, répliqua Vida sur le même ton. Et même toi tu as besoin de dormir.

Des bruissements retentirent mais je n'entendis plus aucune voix. Elles s'étaient probablement recouchées. Je soupirai et me rallongeai, avant de tendre la main, faisant tournoyer trois cailloux entre mes doigts tout en réfléchissant.

L'entente de façade entre Vida et Lydie n'était probablement que ça : une façade. J'imaginais qu'elles devaient au moins faire semblant de s'apprécier minimum si elles devaient faire des missions ensemble. Mais d'un autre coté... Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur discours. Une tension, des secrets qui me semblaient dangereux.

Et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir découvrir à quel point ils étaient dangereux.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

-Je suis d'accord avec Christian, tu as une tête à faire peur.

-Merci Vida, voilà qui fait toujours plaisir à entendre, marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lydie, appuyée sur la benne de leur pick-up, ricana.

-Je t'avais prévenue qu'elle était exécrable le matin.

Christian finit de replier notre tente et leur jeta un regard exaspéré.

-La question n'est pas de savoir si Vida est une chieuse le matin...

-Hé, répète un..., s'indigna la concernée.

Le Vert ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase et continua.

-Mais plutôt de convaincre Cassie qu'elle est malade.

Je soupirai et croisai les bras. Même si son inquiétude avait un coté touchant, ça commençait à devenir redondant. Lydie se tourna vers moi, m'observa avant de faire un petit hochement de tête à Christian.

-Je suis d'accord aussi. Cette nuit, j'ai cru que la rougeur que je voyais sur tes joues était due aux flammes... mais vu que tu l'as toujours, c'est probablement pas le cas. T'as de la fièvre ?

-Non.

-Oui, répondit Christian en même temps.

Je tournai un regard mauvais vers lui, mais compris à son expression que je n'avais aucune chance de le contredire. Je poussai un nouveau soupir et m'appuyai contre la voiture, bras croisés. Je fermai les yeux alors que des points noirs dansaient soudain dans mon champ de vision. D'accord. J'étais malade. Je ne compris que je l'avais dit à voix haute que lorsqu'ils tournèrent tous la tête vers moi dans le même mouvement. Vida me lança une bouteille d'eau avec son pouvoir.

-Cul-sec. On en a d'autres.

Je m'exécutai, résignée. Je ne voyais pas en quoi boire un demi-litre d'eau allait y changer quelque chose m'enfin soit. Vida fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux à ce point pas admettre être malade ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais connu les camps toi...

Liam m'avait expliqué que tout les jeunes de la Ligue étaient nourris et logés dans l'une des bases à travers le pays. Ils avaient relativement accès à tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre la faim, le froid ou la maladie. Parmi tout les jeunes, les membres de la Ligue étaient les mieux lotis, contrairement à ceux qui vivaient en fuite ou à ceux parqués dans les camps.

-Quand on était à Caledonia, tomber malade signifiait presque à chaque fois mourir. Le camp n'était pas très grand, alors quand quelqu'un disparaissait nous le remarquions presque toujours. Et quand c'était à cause de la maladie, on avait le temps d'appréhender, de le voir venir. Et les jeunes qui étaient malades avaient, eux, le temps de comprendre qu'ils ne guériraient jamais. Parfois certains FSP avaient pitié d'eux et les achevaient tout de suite.

Un bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules et je devinais qu'il appartenait à Christian.

-Je crois qu'il s'agissait plutôt de la peur d'être malades à leur tour que de pitié. Mais tu ne finiras pas comme ça. Ici on peut en trouver des médicaments. Et on en trouvera. D'accord ?

J'hochai la tête. Lydie nous observa un instant avant de regarder Vida.

-Tu es si pressée que ça de dégommer du militaires ?

La Bleue haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine qu'un jour ou deux de retard sur notre planning nous permettra quand même de rentrer en avance. Tant que ça n'entache pas mon palmarès, on peut faire un détour.

Lydie esquissa un sourire en coin et reporta son attention sur nous.

-On va vous aider alors. On a vu un supermarché sur le chemin, on peut vous y conduire. On entre, on trouve les médicaments, on vous les donne, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard perplexe. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'y croyais que moyennement. Aussi bien en son plan qu'en le fait que nous n'entendrions plus parler d'elles.

-Je marche, fit Christian avant de désigner la voiture d'un signe de tête. Allez, Cassie. Monte.

Je songeai à protester, mais déjà quand j'arguai seule contre quelqu'un j'en sortais rarement victorieuse, alors contre trois personnes qui semblaient toutes plus obstinées les unes que les autres... Je n'avais aucune chance. Avec un soupir, je m'exécutai et montai coté passager.

Après un trajet qui me sembla durer une éternité -et encore, j'avais dormi-, je vis le pick-up conduit par Vida s'arrêter sur le parking d'un supermarché. Christian l'imita, parquant notre voiture juste à coté. En claquant la portière du véhicule derrière moi, je fis une grimace face au supermarché. Il devait déjà avoir été déclaré insalubre avant le début de toute cette histoire de NIAA, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Vous êtes sûrs que les médocs qu'on va trouver là-dedans seront pas périmés ? marmonnai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée.

Vida ricana alors que Christian répondait que seul l'avenir nous le dirait. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte, apparemment bloquée d'après le coup de pied que Lydie venait de mettre dedans, Vida leva la main pour l'ouvrir avec son pouvoir. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément et je jetai un regard impressionné à la Bleue. Elle faisait ça avec une telle facilité... Elle avait dû sentir mon regard car elle se retourna vers moi. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, crois-moi. Je suis du genre obstinée.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Christian lever les yeux au ciel.

-Sans blague, on aurait pas deviné, murmura-t-il.

Je lui mis un léger coup de coude sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire amusé. Il se tourna vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

-Quoi, c'est vrai, non ?

Je secoua la tête en riant légèrement. Vida nous lança un regard assassin, si vivement que sa chevelure bleue vola dans son dos. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Cette fille faisait vraiment flipper quand elle s'y mettait. Enfin, elle faisait encore plus peur quand c'était son intention que quand ça ne l'était pas.

-Vous voulez pas vous la fermer un peu ?! claqua-t-elle. On est peut-être pas seuls. Et si on se fait repérer par votre faute je vous arrache la tête.

Mon rire se tarit immédiatement et je ne manquais pas de noter le rictus satisfait de la jeune femme.

-Cassie, tu vas avec Lydie. Christian, tu viens avec moi.

Le Vert grimaça.

-Pourquoi on n'y va pas tout les quatre séparément ? Ca ira plus vite !

-Parce que, mon chou, si on se sépare et que tu tombes sur un chasseur de prime, je ne pourrais rien pour sauver tes petites fesses canadiennes si je suis de l'autre coté du magasin.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle avait marqué un point et il le savait. Mais Christian détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de suivre Vida, l'air renfrogné. Pour ma part, j'étais heureuse d'être avec Lydie. Elle avait aussi un coté très inquiétant mais depuis hier soir elle me faisait un peu moins peur que Vida.

Je devais néanmoins reconnaître que la conversation que j'avais saisie hier soir était des plus étranges -et pas des plus rassurantes-. Elle avait réussi à me tenir éveillée durant la totalité de mon tour de garde, sans que je ne sente même le besoin de fermer les yeux quelques instants. J'avais retourné leurs paroles dans ma tête, les avaient étirées, étudiées, pliées, sous tout les angles possibles. J'en étais revenue inlassablement à la même conclusion.

Lydie et Vida cachaient quelque chose.

Je n'avais cependant pas l'once d'un début d'hypothèse sur ce que cette chose pouvait être. J'avais hésité à en parler à Christian ; ça aurait pu lui détourner l'esprit de mon rhume -parce que non, je ne comptais toujours pas admettre que ça pouvait être plus grave que ça-.

Je sursautai lorsque des doigts claquèrent devant mon visage. Je clignai des yeux pour constater que Lydie me regardait avec un air exaspéré. L'exaspération caractéristique de ceux qui t'ont déjà répété trois fois la même chose alors que toi tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je secouai la tête avant de grimacer. C'était une mauvaise idée quand on avait mal à la tête, ça.

-Désolée, marmonnai-je en la suivant dans une autre allée. Tu disais ?

-Je demandais si Christian et toi sortiez ensemble.

Je la dévisageai un instant, ralentissant le pas. Christian et moi ? Moi et Christian ? Christian Schmidt et Cassiopée Lennox ? Comment une idée aussi folle avait pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Je gloussai avant de me dire qu'à leur place je me serais posée la question aussi.

-Non, absolument pas ! On est juste amis.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Il te plaît ?

Elle éclata de rire et je songeai qu'elle s'en serait certainement prise une si Vida avait été dans les parages. Je remarquai que la lumière des néons faisaient ressortir les mèches roses de ses cheveux alors que Lydie secouait la tête. D'ailleurs comment les néons pouvaient-ils être allumés dans un supermarché désaffecté ?

-Pas moyen. Les Verts c'est pas mon truc.

C'est à cet instant que j'aurais dû me dire que quelque chose clochait. Une Verte qui parlait des autres Verts comme ça ?

La situation ne me laissa cependant pas l'occasion de m'interroger.

Le déclic retentit derrière moi une fraction de seconde avant que je ne vois Lydie se figer. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre quel était ce son. La sécurité d'une arme à feu qu'on enlève. Une voix grave, masculine, retentit derrière nous.

-Voyons mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Deux petites adolescentes qui se sont jetées directement dans la gueule du loup. Et qui vont certainement me rapporter un joli petit paquet d'argent.

L'homme était derrière nous, si bien que nous ne pouvions deviner laquelle de nous deux il visait. Lydie esquissa un demi-sourire.

-Pour ça il faudrait encore que t'arrives à nous attraper, chéri. D'autant plus que tu ne tireras pas. Un jeune mort, ça ne rapporte rien.

-Oh mais vous allez m'écouter gentiment parce que vous voulez toujours pouvoir vous servir de vos jambes. Levez les mains et retournez-vous. Lentement.

Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Je levai les mains comme il l'avait dit et en me retournant, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lydie. Elle hocha discrètement la tête, sans que je sache à quoi elle acquiesçai. Je fis face à l'homme dont la carrure était plus qu'impressionnante. Il portait un uniforme militaire et je déglutis difficilement. S'il était ou avait été réellement militaire, nos chances de nous échapper venaient de diminuer drastiquement. _Non_. Il était hors de question que je termine dans un camp à nouveau.

Cette pensée avait à peine terminé de se former dans mon esprit que mon instinct prit le relais. De la main droite, je fis un geste brusque sur le coté et l'arme de l'adulte suivit mon geste. Elle tomba au sol et Lydie l'envoya loin derrière nous d'un coup de botte. L'homme écarquilla les yeux mais réagit aussi vite que la brune, trahissant un entraînement proche si non similaire. Il brandit un petit appareil jaune. Il allait appuyer dessus, mais Lydie fut plus rapide que lui et lui asséna un coup de pied circulaire, le touchant directement au poignet. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et le mit à terre dans un enchaînement de mouvement que je fus incapable de distinguer. Elle posa son pied sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever, mais le chasseur de prime attrapa sa cheville et la fit tomber en arrière. Elle grogna.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

L'homme se figea soudain et son regard devint vide de toutes émotions. La jeune femme se releva alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

-Où sont tes menottes ?

-Dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Lydie hocha la tête sans quitter le militaire présumé des yeux.

-T'es tout seul ici ?

-Non.

-Les autres sont tous partis après les deux autres jeunes ? Combien ?

-Oui. Un seul.

Nouveau hochement de tête. L'homme se leva. Je fis un pas en arrière, mais Lydie tendit la main pour m'intimer de ne pas bouger. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je suivis l'adulte des yeux alors qu'il marchait pour aller ramasser son arme. Il disparut dans un autre rayon. Lydie me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire mauvais déformait ses traits.

-Allez viens, le spectacle ne fait que commencer.

J'étais cependant incapable du moindre geste. Je la fixai, les yeux écarquillés. Un seul mot tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. _Orange. Orange. Orange. Orange. Orange. _

_-_Tu... Tu viens de... Tu es...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je ne suis pas Verte. Oui, je suis Orange et oui, j'ai influencé ce type. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame. Au passage, j'ai bien aimé ton petit raisonnement pour savoir quelle était ma couleur. Heureusement que tu n'es pas Verte. Même moi j'ai vu à quel point il était bancal. Certains Jaunes se débrouillent sans gants. Et ce n'est pas parce que les Oranges et les Rouges sont rares que tu n'en croiseras jamais. Allez viens, j'ai envie d'assister à la scène, moi !

Elle partit en courant à la suite de l'homme et mes pieds me surprirent à la suivre. Est-ce qu'elle m'avait influencée aussi ? Où étais-je simplement trop en état de choc pour rendre compte de mes actes ?

Quand nous rejoignîmes Christian et Vida, cette dernière tenait une femme, une adulte d'une trentaine d'année, contre le mur avec son aptitude. Elle nous jeta un regard impatient.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Je commence presque à avoir une crampe.

Elle semblait à peine se soucier de la présence de l'homme armé près de Lydie. Celle-ci désigna la militaire du menton sans se départir de son sourire.

-Repose-la.

La Bleue fronça les sourcils alors que la femme contre le mur criait à un certain Gabe -probablement l'autre adulte- de tirer.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

-Repose-la. C'est un ordre.

Vida la défia du regard un instant avant de finalement baisser le bras. La femme s'écrasa par terre. Lydie poussa un soupir en entendant la femme s'égosiller à nouveau, tout en se relevant.

-Vous perdez votre temps. Il ne peut pas vous entendre.

L'adulte porta une main à sa ceinture et la palpa rapidement avant que Vida ne lève l'autre bras. Elle tenait un pistolet ; la femme changea de couleur.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Gabe braqua brusquement son arme sur la militaire. Vida leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez accélère un peu, coco, on a pas que ça à faire.

Le sourire de Lydie, encore plus inquiétant que quelques minutes plus tôt, se fit légèrement amusé. Elle inclina la tête vers son équipière.

-Tu sais qu'il n'obéit qu'à moi ?

-Alors dis-lui d'accélérer un peu, marmonna-t-elle. Ca a assez duré.

Elle soupira. Je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon bras. Je tournai la tête vers Christian. J'avais été tellement obnubilée par la scène que je ne m'étais même pas demandée où il était, ni s'il avait pu être blessé. Je ne sais pas comment je pressentis que le coup de feu allait partir, mais je me retournai juste à temps pour enfouir mon visage dans le pull de Christian. Je ne pus cependant pas épargner à mes oreilles la détonation qui retentit l'instant suivant. Je fermai les yeux. Christian glissa sa main derrière ma tête pour me serrer plus fort contre lui et, je le devinais, pour m'empêcher de regarder. Mais mon imagination faisait le travail pour moi. Même les yeux fermés, je voyais la femme tomber en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, un impact de balle au milieu du front. Une seconde détonation retentit. J'eus un sursaut. Je pensais que Lydie ne le ferait tirer qu'une seule fois.

Le ton exaspéré de la jeune femme retentit d'ailleurs dans mon dos.

-C'est bon, menace éliminée. Tu peux regarder, princesse.

Après une hésitation, Christian me lâcha et je reculai. Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever le surnom. Mon regard se posa sur les deux formes étendues à terre. Mon esprit se vida de toute pensée l'espace d'une seconde, comme ce n'était pas ce que je m'étais attendue à voir. La femme était couchée à terre, dans une mare de sang, visiblement touchée à la poitrine.

-Ouais, j'ai préféré qu'il lui tire dans la poitrine qu'en pleine tête, fit Lydie en suivant mon regard. Il y a moins de sang partout comme ça.

-Et moi j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses lui tirer dessus plutôt que de l'obliger à se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ou au moins que tu me laisses le temps d'aller plus loin. Bon sang je suis couverte de sang !

Effectivement, la moitié du visage de Vida était recouverte d'un liquide rouge. Je baissai les yeux vers la corps de Gabe... qui n'avait tout simplement plus de tête. Je comprenais pourquoi Lydie avait dit ça. Il y avait littéralement du sang partout même sur le haut du rayon. Son odeur métallique me parvint l'instant suivant. Mon estomac se souleva et j'eus à peine le temps de me ruer dans un autre rayon pour rendre mon dernier repas.

-Il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses un peu, Cassie, marmonna Lydie depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Je me redressai, les jambes tremblantes, en me retenant au rayonnage pour essayer de retrouver mon équilibre. Christian me rejoignit rapidement et ouvrit son sac à dos pour en sortir un paquet de mouchoir. Il m'essuya la bouche avec avant de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules pour me soutenir.

-Lydie est Orange, chuchotai-je.

-Je sais, répondit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me le disais déjà hier, mais je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter.

Quelle ironie. Voilà la chose que les filles nous cachaient et dont je n'avais pas voulu parler à Christian. Alors que lui avait compris et n'avait pas voulu m'en parler non plus. Nous rejoignîmes les deux filles et je m'obligeai à ne pas regarder les deux cadavres. Vida nous jeta un regard impatient en ramassant l'arme de Gabe.

-Ils ont certainement déjà prévenu les FSP. Alors magnez-vous ! Sinon il y aura encore plus de morts, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Christian.

-Bon sang mais comment vous pouvez déjà passer à autre chose ?! m'écriai-je. Lydie vient de tuer deux personnes !

La concernée se tourna vers moi avec un rictus plus qu'effrayant et je dus me retenir de reculer. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ca fait partie de la vie. Enfin, de la mort dans ce cas-ci.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du pick-up, j'écoutai distraitement les voix de Lydie, Vida et Christian à l'extérieur. Enfin... Je les entendais, mais de là à dire que je comprenais ce qu'ils racontaient... Je resserrai le manteau de Christian autour de moi alors qu'un nouveau frisson me secouait. Je ne pouvais clairement plus prétendre aller bien. Nous avions quittés le centre commercial les mains vides ; il n'y avait pratiquement plus de produits frais et les médicaments que nous avions trouvés étaient périmés. Et depuis que j'avais remis au supermarché, mon état allait en empirant. Comme si depuis mon corps voulait bien admettre que les microbes avaient pris le contrôle. Nous avions monté le camp peu de temps après, dès que Lydie nous avait autorisés à nous arrêter, comme elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible. Christian était convaincu qu'elle avait usé de son pouvoir sur lui pour l'obliger à rouler autant. Lui avait voulu s'arrêter bien plus tôt, comme je n'étais pas en état. Dès qu'il avait monté la tente, après que Vida lui ait montré comment aller plus vite, il m'avait envoyée me coucher. Il m'avait défiée que lui dire non et avait annoncé qu'il prendrait mon tour de garde. Et dès qu'il avait réussi à me réveiller, c'était seulement pour me donner son manteau en voyant à quel point j'avais froid et m'envoyer dans la voiture près du chauffage.

La portière coté conducteur s'ouvrit et je fis un bond. Christian leva les mains.

-Ce n'est que moi.

Il monta pour s'asseoir sur le siège avant de claquer la portière derrière lui. Il posa une main sur mon front.

-Ca va. Au moins, tu n'as plus de fièvre, fit-il après un moment.

J'hochai légèrement la tête alors qu'il poussait un soupir.

-Lydie et Vida avaient dans l'idée de repartir de leur coté pour leur mission et de nous laisser repartir du nôtre après avoir trouvé les médicaments mais...

-... mais on ne les a pas trouvés, coupai-je. Donc quoi, elles restent ?

Il me mit une pichenette sur le nez.

-Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ! Mais oui, c'est l'idée. Lydie a plutôt dit quelque chose comme quoi elle savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle aimait bien la petite blondinette -c'est ses mots, pas les miens !- et qu'elle voulait nous aider. En fait leur mission nécessite d'aller jusqu'à un camp militaire. D'après Vida, il devrait y avoir un entrepôt là-bas avec de la nourriture, des couvertures et très certainement des médicaments.

Je le dévisageai, incrédule. Il ne proposait quand même pas ce que je croyais qu'il proposait ?

-Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on cambriole un entrepôt militaire ?! On va se faire tuer !

-Non, je ne parle pas de le cambrioler nous-même, c'est certain. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans un camp. Mais Vida et Lydie doivent quand même y aller. Et Lydie est certaine qu'elle peut entrer dans l'entrepôt et nous ramener ces médicaments. On aura qu'à attendre à quelques kilomètres avec les voitures. Elles vont quand même être obligées d'y aller à pied sinon elles vont être repérées.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ca veut dire que tu as déjà accepté ?

-Oui, je leur ai dit qu'on marchait. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça empire.

Je fermai les yeux et appuyai la tête sur son épaule. Je ne pus retenir un faible sourcil. Je savais que les garçons lui manquaient autant qu'à moi. Il cherchait à être à la fois Liam, Chubs et Jack, j'en étais certaine. Liam pour son coté attentionné et prévenant ; Chubs pour son coté pragmatique ; et Jack pour savoir prendre des décisions irréfléchies à cause de ses bonnes intentions.

-Merci... Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi, Cricri ?

Je ne le vis pas, mais je l'imaginais sans mal lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu le découvriras très vite si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, grommela-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire. Je ne pus cependant retenir une grimace quand mon rire se transforma en quinte de toux.

-C'est très impoli de contaminer tes congénères avec tes microbes, tu le sais, ça ?

Sa remarque me fit glousser d'autant plus et donc tousser autant plus. Je lui jetai un regard de biais et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-D'accord, je me tais. Je reviens, je vais voir pour l'itinéraire avec les filles. On devrait pas tarder à partir.

J'hochai la tête et le suivis des yeux le temps qu'il sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de mon champ de vision.

* * *

-Je n'aime pas ça.

Je levai la tête de mon livre et cherchai Christian des yeux. Je finis par le trouver debout, appuyé sur le capot de notre voiture, à regarder ce que j'imaginais être l'entrepôt vers lequel Vida et Lydie étaient parties. Je cornai la page à laquelle j'étais arrivée, fermai mon livre et me levai. Debout, sur la benne du pick-up des filles, je fis les gros yeux au Vert.

-Moi non plus. A la différence que moi je fais seulement ce qu'on m'a demandé. Toi, tu as accepté qu'on nous demande de faire ça.

J'ignorais en quoi consistait la mission des deux filles et je ne tenais pas à le savoir. Comme elles n'avaient pas besoin de nous, que nous ne servirions à rien, qu'elles ne tenaient pas à ce que nous venions avec elle et inversement, elles nous avaient confié la responsabilité de... garder les voitures. Rien de bien exaltant, mais ça me convenait parfaitement. Ca m'aurait convenu un peu plus si nous étions à plus d'un kilomètre de l'entrepôt plein de militaires prêts à nous livrer au gouvernement, mais au moins nous n'étions pas dans l'entrepôt.

J'haussai les sourcils et regardai Christian.

-A moins que Lydie ne t'ait obligé à accepter ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais je savais que cette idée l'avait aussi traversé. Je n'étais vraiment pas familière des pouvoirs des Oranges, mais je me doutais qu'ils pouvaient influencé n'importe qui sans que la personne concernée ne s'en rende compte.

-Elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin, grommela-t-il. J'aurais tout de même accepté. Garder des voitures, il n'y a rien de bien sorcier là-dedans.

Je lui souris faiblement tout en haussant les épaules. Depuis que nous avions compris que Lydie était Orange, je ne cessais de me demander à quel point elle avait pu nous influencer. Si elle m'inquiétait alors que je pensais qu'elle était Verte, désormais elle me terrifiait. J'ignorais l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un Orange, mais je savais que le contrôle mental était leur aptitude et qu'ils étaient vraiment très craints. A chaque pensée me traversant l'esprit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si c'était elle qui me l'avait mise dans la tête ou si, au contraire, elle pouvait lire tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête. J'étais tétanisée en sa présence et Christian devait souvent me rappeler si non d'agir naturellement, d'au moins réagir tout court.

-Mais je trouve quand même que nous sommes trop près de la base militaire. Ca ne les aurait pas tuées de laisser les voitures un kilomètre plus loin.

Je penchai la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Elles auraient dû marcher deux kilomètres au lieu d'un seul. Elles auraient pu être plus fatiguées. Et donc ça les aurait peut-être tuées.

Il me lança un regard exaspéré qui me fit sourire avant que je ne sois secouée par une petite quinte de toux.

-Arrête d'essayer de réfléchir, Cassie, tu n'as pas mon cerveau et tu es malade.

Je parvins à glousser à travers ma toux.

-Non, je n'ai pas ton cerveau, ça, c'est certain !

Il leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau mais ne répliqua pas. Je retournai m'asseoir sur le bord de la benne du pick-up en laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide. Je rouvris mon livre pour reprendre ma lecture. Les pages et les chapitres s'égrenèrent, tout comme les minutes très certainement. J'entendais Christian faire les cent pas autour des deux voitures. Après un soupir, je finis par refermer brusquement mon livre et tendre la main pour stopper le jeune homme dans sa course.

\- Tu veux pas arrêter un peu ? Tu me donnes la tête qui tourne à force.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que je m'inquiète. Ca fait plus d'une heure. Elles devraient déjà être revenues, non ?

\- Elles t'ont donné une heure ?

Il fit signe que non.

\- Alors on attend. On s'inquiétera si à la tombée de la nuit elles ne sont pas encore là.

\- Je vais les chercher, annonça-t-il brusquement.

Je clignai des yeux, surprise. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'écouter pour une fois ?! Les quelques secondes qu'il me fallut pour réagir lui permirent de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

-Christian ! Christian, attend !

Je sautai de mon perchoir et courus à sa suite, chose peu aisée dans mon état.

-Arrête ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est de la folie ! lâchai-je à travers une quinte de toux. Tu ne sais pas te battre et tu n'es même pas armé ! Ces deux filles sont surentraînées. Même si elles se sont faites attraper, ce qui n'est même pas certain, si elles, elles n'ont pas pas réussi à s'en sortir comment crois-tu pouvoir t'en sortir ?

Je l'entendis soupirer mais il ne ralentit pas le pas. Je retins un juron.

-Christian ! C'est pas supposé être toi le plu...

Je m'interrompis brusquement lorsque du bois craqua derrière moi. Christian me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, sourcils haussés. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur un point derrière moi avant que je ne sente une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai et la seconde suivante, un objet dur me percuta le crâne. Le visage du militaire fut la dernière chose que je vis.

* * *

Dans la pièce sombre où les soldats nous avaient enfermés, je ne quittai Christian des yeux, terrifiée. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et la tache de sang sur son front allait en s'agrandissant. Le sang commençait même à goutter par terre. Je tendis mes mains attachées ensemble par des menottes zip et tentai à nouveau de l'attirer à moi avec mon pouvoir. Comme rien ne se produisit, je lâchai un gémissement de frustration avant d'être secouée par une quinte de toux. Je ne maîtrisai déjà pas très bien mon pouvoir, mais alors m'en servir sans m'aider de mes mains relevait de l'impossible. Mais il fallait que je réagisse, que je tente quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Sinon nous allions y rester tout les deux. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Personne n'allait mourir. Enfin si, tout le monde, mais pas aujourd'hui. La tête n'était-elle pas une partie du corps humain qui saignait beaucoup ? La blessure était peut-être sans importance...

-Christian ? appelai-je à voix basse. Christian, allez, réveille-toi...

J'attendis quelques secondes, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Rien, aucune réaction. Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre. Bon sang, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. La voix de Chubs résonna dans mon esprit. Paniquer va seulement t'embrouiller l'esprit. Calme-toi.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Chubs imaginaire, marmonnai-je.

Mais je décidais tout de même de l'écouter. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Je retins ma respiration trois secondes avant d'expirer lentement par la bouche. Maintenant détache tes mains. Ce sont des zip, même pas des menottes. C'est jouable. Je soupirai. Liam avait déjà voulu nous expliquer comment nous débarrasser de ce genre d'entrave, mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment écouté. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait m'être utile un jour. Je n'avais donc aucune idée de comment faire. Et Chubs imaginaire ne m'aidait pas. Enfin, si j'avais bien une idée, mais j'étais presque sûre que ça ne marcherait pas. Perdu pour perdu... Je tendis les mains devant moi et tirai le plus fort possible vers l'extérieur. Rien ne se produisit, comme je m'en doutais.

Je marmonnai un juron quand j'entendis des coups de feu à l'extérieur. Mon sang se figea. Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était tout sauf bon. Je n'entendais cependant rien qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à des bruits de lutte. Alors, quoi, les militaires s'entraînaient au tir ? Ce serait tout de même peu probable.

Je lâchai un cri lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une silhouette s'y découpa et mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine. Ca y était, ils allaient nous tuer. Ou nous renvoyer dans un camp. J'ignorais ce que je préférais.

Quand l'aveuglement dû au soudain apport de lumière se dissipa, je fronçai les sourcils. La militaire avait des cheveux roses et la peau métisse ? Je sentis un semblant de sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres en comprenant. Les soldats ne s'étaient pas entraînés au tir. Ils s'étaient entre-tués sur la volonté d'un Orange. Ca, c'était plus probable.

-Bon vous venez ? lança Lydie. Si on traîne trop, Vida va vraiment nous faire la peau.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je dévisageai Lydie sans bouger, littéralement bouche bée. Du sang avait éclaboussé le menton et les cheveux de la jeune femme, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. La crosse d'une arme dépassait du holster cinglant sa cuisse. Elle me jeta un regard impatient avant de soupirer.

-C'est vrai. Les Bleus ne peuvent rien faire sans leurs mains.

Elle enleva une chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou pour révéler un couteau suisse. Elle l'ouvrit et m'indiqua de tendre mes mains. Elle glissa son couteau entre ma peau et le plastique avant de le relever d'un coup sec. Dès que l'attache tomba au sol, je la repoussai et me ruai vers Christian. Je passai une main sur son front pour dégager les cheveux et espérer voir la blessure mais il y avait trop de sang, je ne distinguais rien. Je le secouai vivement pour le réveiller.

-Christian ! Christian ! Allez !

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Lydie s'accroupir à coté de moi. Elle marmonna.

-Arrête de le secouer comme ça, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir libérer ses mains sans le blesser.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas et secouai le jeune homme de plus belle. Il ne daignait pas ouvrir les yeux malgré mes supplications. Lydie leva les yeux au ciel avant de me crier de la fermer. Elle glissa son couteau sous le plastique comme elle l'avait fait pour moi.

-Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même..., grommela-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle coupait l'attache, Christian ouvrit les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils un instant alors que je me jetai à son cou.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Il y a pas de quoi, fit Lydie, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Je m'écartai de Christian et jetai un regard incrédule à l'Orange avant de percuter. Elle venait d'obliger Christian à se réveiller avec son don. A cette pensée mon estomac se serra douloureusement. Ma peur de Lydie revenait au galop.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonna le Vert.

-Vous vous êtes faits arrêter, et je viens vous sauver les fesses. Alors on se bouge !

Je sautai sur mes pieds instantanément à l'instar de Christian. Lydie. Encore. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais pour lui signifier que j'avais compris que c'était elle qui nous avait influencés.

-Tu comprends vite, blondinette, lança-t-elle avant de sortir. Faites le moins de bruit possible. Je les ai pas tous tués non plus et il faudrait mieux que j'évite de le faire sinon la Ligue va encore me taper sur les doigts.

Elle sortit en courant et nous fit signe de la suivre. Je passai le bras de Christian autour de mes épaules pour le soutenir alors qu'il tentait de faire de même avec moi. J'étais malade et il était blessé. J'ignorais qui aidait qui dans l'histoire. J'ignorais également comment je faisais pour tenir le rythme que nous imposait Lydie. Elle courait vraiment très vite. Je n'étais pas mauvaise coureuse mais j'étais obligée de me concentrer sur ma respiration pour parvenir à la suivre. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur son dos et ses cheveux roses voletant dans son dos pour m'empêcher de regarder les cadavres dissimulés dans l'ombre ou allongés en pleine lumière résultant du précédent passage de Lydie. La plupart des soldats que nous croisions se figeaient sur notre passage, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Christian semblait quant à lui avoir beaucoup plus de mal à suivre. Je le soutenais comme je le pouvais avec mon pouvoir pour le ménager autant que possible, mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit suffisant. Je le sentais faiblir et je craignais de plus en plus qu'il ne perde connaissance à nouveau. Dès que nous eûmes mis le pied hors de l'entrepôt, les balles fusèrent autour de nous. Je lâchai un glapissement lorsque plusieurs m'éraflèrent la peau.

-Lydie ! Je croyais que tu gérais !

Elle ralentit pour revenir à notre hauteur et passa l'autre bras de Christian autour de ses épaules pour m'aider à le soutenir. Elle serra les dents.

-Ouais, moi aussi je le croyais. Mais mon pouvoir est un peu plus compliqué à maîtriser que le tien, et j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de courir et de contrôler trente personnes en même temps !

Un second cri retentit et cette fois j'étais certaine qu'il ne provenait pas de moi. Je compris qu'il venait de Christian à l'instant où je le sentis me glisser des bras. Il avait été touché. Sans réfléchir, je le rattrapai avec mon pouvoir pour le redresser. Lydie nous jeta un regard avant de jurer. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, nous contraignant à faire de même.

Elle se tourna vivement vers le groupe de militaires entourant l'entrepôt. Ceux-ci se figèrent tous. Au fond de moi, je savais ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais avec une sorte de fascination morbide, je ne pus détourner les yeux du spectacle qui se jouait devant nous. Les soldats se détournèrent de nous et se firent face les uns, les autres. Ils gardèrent leurs bras levés, leur armes pointées vers leurs collègues.

Et les coups partirent.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous tombés comme des mouches et il ne restait plus qu'un tas de corps inertes. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnaient autour de nous, hormis celui de nos respirations haletantes. Une violente quinte de toux me secoua et je fus contrainte de lâcher Christian. Courir avait été une très mauvaise idée. Quand je parvins à reprendre mon souffle, je jetai un coup d'oeil à Lydie. Elle avait légèrement pâli et un filet de sueur coulait sur son front.

-Lydie ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. L'éclat terrifiant était revenu dans son regard. Elle nous jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-Je suis toujours en meilleur forme que vous.

Je soupirai à son commentaire. La brune observa Christian, assis par terre en train d'essayer de se faire un garrot, avant de revenir à moi.

-Je vais chercher Vida et la voiture. Il ne pourra pas marcher un kilomètre. Vous deux, vous restez là.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais elle avait déjà disparu dans les bois.

* * *

-Aucune de nous ne sait recoudre une plaie par balle, fit remarquer Vida, assise sur le siège passager. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, tout en continuant de nettoyer le sang du visage de Christian. Il s'était endormi une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, ou alors il était tombé dans les pommes, je n'en savais rien, mais le résultat était le même. Christian avait réussi à se faire un bandage lui-même et comme c'était lui le Vert, aucune de nous n'avait émis d'objection. Je lui avais également bandé la jambe avec un t-shirt alors que lui m'avait obligée à prendre une petite dizaine de médicaments parmi ceux que Vida et Lydie avaient ramenés.

Les deux filles nous avaient expliqué qu'elles avaient traîné pour revenir comme elles avaient été contraintes de faire un détour pour semer une partie des militaires. Elles étaient parvenues à récupérer sans encombre ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher -et je ne cherchais toujours pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait-, ainsi que tout les médicaments qu'elles avaient trouvés et quelques vivres supplémentaires.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il survivrait jusque-là, répondit Lydie. Je crois qu'il a une commotion cérébrale. On ne peut rien y faire. Il lui faut un vrai médecin et comme on ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital...

Je n'aimais pas ce que ça sous-entendait. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que ça sous-entendait. J'aurais été prête à emmener Christian à l'hôpital mais nous savions qu'une fois qu'il aurait été soigné, les autorités auraient été averties de notre présence et rebonjour Caledonia.

-Il reste la Ligue.

Mon sang se glaça aux mots de Vida. Non. Pas la Ligue. Surtout pas la Ligue. Tout ce que Liam m'en avait dit avait assez bien fait son travail pour que je n'aie vraiment pas envie d'y mettre les pieds. Lydie releva brusquement la tête vers Vida.

-C'est hors de question.

La Bleue la défia du regard.

-C'est sa seule chance, tu le sais.

C'était étrange d'entendre Vida parler de cette manière. Je ne la connaissais que depuis une petite semaine et elle ne me semblait pas du genre à se soucier des autres.

-Et tu sais aussi qu'on entre pas à la Ligue comme dans une église, répliqua Lydie sur le même ton. Une fois que t'es dedans, t'y es pour du bon.

Vida ouvrit la bouche, mais mes mots partirent plus vite que les siens.

-C'est d'accord. Si vous êtes sûres que la Ligue peut aider Christian, alors on marche.

Enfin moi je marche, et Christian va me haïr mais au moins il sera en vie. Vida haussa les sourcils et désigna le Vert d'un signe du menton.

-Tu ne voudrais pas lui demander avant ?

-Blondinette, faut que tu comprennes que si vous décidez de demander de l'aide à la Ligue, c'est comme si vous l'intégriez, fit Lydie au même moment, l'air sérieux. Et on ne quitte pas la Ligue comme ça.

La voix de Liam se matérialisa dans mon esprit. J'ai fui la Ligue, mais on a dû m'aider sinon j'y serais sûrement resté. Dans les deux sens du terme. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir, mais j'étais certaine que je n'aurais de toutes manières pas la même chance. Christian non plus. Mais au moins nous serions en vie. Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je sais. Mais on va quand même venir avec vous. Tant pis si on doit rester là-bas.

Malgré ma voix rendue rauque par la maladie, j'espérais que ma détermination y transparaissait. Vida hocha la tête alors que Lydie marmonnait quelque chose que je ne compris pas. L'Orange ne semblait pas ravie. Elle haussa les épaules en ouvrant la portière.

-Si vous voulez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup c'est votre problème. On se remet en route alors, on trouvera un endroit pour passer la nuit et on dira à Cate de nous trouver un avion Leda Corp pas trop loin. Tu devrais juste espérer que ton pote survive jusque-là, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

Et sur ces paroles glaçantes, elle descendit de notre voiture, pour monter au volant de l'autre. Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur Christian, sa respiration était constante mais il était très pâle. Je posai ma main sur son front. J'avais l'impression qu'il commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Le saignement de sa jambe semblait s'être arrêté, mais il restait toujours à prier pour que la plaie ne s'infecte pas.

Vida se glissa sur le siège conducteur.

-Vous restez dans cette voiture ?

J'acquiesçai. Lydie me terrifiait beaucoup trop.

* * *

Cette fois j'avais dû prendre mon tour de garde. Je n'avais pas pu y couper. Au vu de l'état de Christian, je préférais le laisser se reposer. L'effet des médicaments commençaient à se faire sentir et je pouvais donc espérer réussir à rester éveillée deux heures. Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un camping à l'abandon où nous avions pu trouver plusieurs caravanes encore en état pour que nous puissions dormir dedans. C'était agréable de ne pas dormir dans une tente pour une fois.

Si d'ordinaire j'aimais contempler le feu ou les étoiles, ce soir je ne pouvais décoller mon regard de la caravane dans laquelle je nous avais installés Christian et moi. Il était revenu à lui juste avant que je ne sorte pour prendre mon tour de garde et m'avait obligée à reprendre des médicaments. Situation assez ironique comme c'était lui qui était alité. En contrepartie, je l'avais obligé à reprendre des antidouleurs, même si je n'avais pas dû trop insister. Il avait étonnamment repris quelques couleurs, mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à lui faire avaler quelque chose.

Je tentais de laisser mon inquiétude de coté et reportai mon attention sur le livre que j'avais trouvé dans une des caravanes. Je ne pouvais de toutes manières rien faire pour aider Christian dans l'immédiat. Je soupirai en parcourant distraitement les pages. Je ne comprenais même pas vraiment ce que je lisais. Ce livre ne m'intéressait pas. Au moins je m'entraînais à contrôler mon aptitude, comme je me servais de mon don pour tourner les pages. Des pas précipités me firent relever les yeux.

-Vida ?

Avant même qu'elle ne m'ait rejointe, je la vis faire un geste de la main et un cercle de chaleur se forma sur mon estomac. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en comprenant qu'elle se servait de son pouvoir sur moi. L'instant suivant, j'étais debout sur mes pieds. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux. Une étrange lueur brillait au fond de son regard. Ca ressemblait à... de la peur ? Vida était-elle capable d'en éprouver ?

-Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Maintenant.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Mais... ?

-Lydie, elle... elle est complètement folle ! Je l'ai toujours su, mais là on dirait qu'elle débloque vraiment. Elle trouve que vous n'avez rien à faire à la Ligue et elle ne veut pas que vous arriviez jusque-là. Elle compte tuer Christian.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je voulus courir vers la caravane pour aller chercher Christian, mais la prise de Vida était beaucoup trop forte. Vida ne m'avait jamais parue être du genre à plaisanter à tout-va, mais cette fois je n'avais vraiment aucune difficulté à la croire.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Cassie. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Elle te tuera dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion. Et je ne peux rien faire non plus. Elle s'est servie de son pouvoir sur moi ; je suis incapable de l'en empêcher. Je suis désolée.

Je me débattis furieusement, et quand elle me lâcha finalement, me ruai vers la caravane. Je fus cependant stoppée dans ma course par le pouvoir de Vida. Je me retrouvai soulevée du sol et envoyée exactement de l'autre coté. Je jetai un regard assassin à la Bleue. Des clés atterrirent ensuite dans ma main. Sans même les regarder, je savais qu'il s'agissait de celles du pick-up.

-Va-t'en, Cassie. Tu dois l'oublier. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. La seule chose que tu puisses faire est sauver ta propre vie et ne jamais recroiser notre route. On part vers la Californie. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre la côte Est et ça devrait aller.

Je continuai à la dévisager en silence, sans savoir comment réagir. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Christian. Mais je ne faisais pas le poids face à Lydie, c'était certain. Du bruit retentit du coté des caravanes et je levai vivement la tête. Vida m'empêcha de réfléchir d'avantage et me poussa avec son pouvoir.

-Vas-y !

Je lui jetai un dernier regard avant que mon corps ne prenne le pas sur mon esprit. Je détalai dans la forêt, dans ce que j'espérais être la direction des voitures. Je trébuchai plusieurs fois sur des branches, mais parvins par miracle à ne pas tomber. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue et le sang pulsait dans mes oreilles. Mais ni le craquement des branches que j'écrasais, ni l'écho de ma respiration haletante ne m'empêchèrent d'entendre la détonation qui déchira la nuit.

**Ouais, je l'admets j'ai complètement oublié ce site. En même temps je suis pas sûre que quelqu'un lise ça (enfin je peux voir les stats mais c'est pas le propos), ou si quelqu'un aime bien. Il reste 7 chapitres. Donc si vous voulez lire la suite, faîtes-le-moi savoir. Et je suis aussi en train d'écrire une histoire sur Lydie et son passé, donc si ça vous intéresse, dîtes-le-moi ! **


End file.
